


Enigmatic Detective

by HimeBee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bilingual, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TEW 2 Sebastian, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Out of all the time you've known Sebastian Castellanos, you'veneverheard him speak Spanish... Could he even speak Spanish?? Perhaps you should take the time to understand the man better.





	1. Spanish Diner Dash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because, why not, I'm already TEW trash. Time to make it even worse! :'D

You were in the process of wiping down a small table situated at the front of your diner when a soft jingle sounded from the doorway, signifying the arrival of a new customer.

 

“Good morning, [Your Name].” A fond smile began to spread across your lips before you could even stop it.

“Good morning, Sebastian. The usual?” You tilted your head in the man’s direction as he took a seat in front of the counter.

Once you deemed the booth to be in presentable condition, you tucked the dirty cleaning rag back inside your apron before returning to your post behind the counter. Sebastian was a regular of yours and he always ordered the same thing; black coffee and a cinnamon danish.

 

“You know me so well.” The ex-detective offered you a tired smile, always appreciative of the strongly enticing aroma steaming from the ceramic mug.

Although he had retired from the force, Sebastian had become a freelance detective recently to provide for himself and his daughter, Lily. A single father was extremely commendable in your opinion, so every other day, you would cut the cost of his meals. You could only hope that this small courtesy helped, in some way at least.

“Well of course I do. You come here almost every seven days out of a week, detective.” Sebastian snorted in amusement, soft hazel eyes peering at you from above the rim of his coffee mug.

 

“ _Ex_ -detective, darling.” You rolled your eyes and lightly tossed the plate with the cinnamon danish on it in front of Sebastian.

You knew better than to talk about Sebastian’s work, especially when it was so early in the day. It wasn’t difficult to tell that the middle aged man was not a morning person, always entering your diner with his hands running down his face in an attempt to wake himself up, more or less. However, he always seemed to pep up whenever he spoke with you.

Speaking of which, there was something you had always been curious about concerning the enigmatic detective… His last name was obviously not American, considering its pronunciation, yet you have never heard him speak Spanish. _Ever_. You began to wonder if he knew any Spanish at all…

 

“Say, Sebastian. Can I ask you something?” The man hummed inquisitively, turning his full attention toward you with his mouth still quite stuffed with the danish.

“Do you speak Spanish?” Sebastian held up one finger as he swallowed down the rest of his breakfast with an eyebrow quirked, regarding you curiously.

“ _¿Sí? Por qué_.” A light tingling sensation ran down your spine as you listened to him speak so smoothly as if he did it every day…

 

Intrigued, you placed your elbows on the counter and leaned forward until your faces were mere inches apart. You were so close to Sebastian that you could nearly smell the potent scent of coffee on his breath, and see the little bit of leftover frosting on his bottom lip.

“I never knew you could speak Spanish…” Sebastian leaned closer as well, an unmistakable gleam of interest in those pretty eyes of his.

“ _Hay mucho que no sabes de mi_.”

 

Well damn.


	2. A Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You offer to give Seb a piece of cake for a job well done...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this took _much_ longer than I had originally anticipated, mainly because I was in recovery for a while due to a tonsillectomy. But I'm doing better now, and I'm ready to write again! :D Enjoy!

It was a beautiful evening in Krimson City. The imminent sunset painted the otherwise blue sky with streaks of orange and pink, causing it to look even more alluring. Albeit slightly obscured through the diner windows, it was beautiful nonetheless. You were just about to close up when the front door swung open, welcome bell tinkling along with the sudden motion.

 

You could already guess who it was at this hour.

"Good evening, Sebastian." Your eyes flickered from his face down to his hand, which was holding a much smaller, dainty hand.

"And good evening to you too, Ms. Lily." The aforementioned girl offered you a bright smile along with a 'good evening'. She was very polite and you could definitely tell she had learned mostly from her father.

"Good evening, [Your Name]. Guess who's birthday it is today?" Sebastian slightly nudged his head in Lily's direction, a lighthearted grin plastered across his face as he spoke.

 

Feigning surprise, you put your hand up to your mouth and gasp dramatically whilst staring down at Sebastian's daughter with your eyes squinted.

"Today is your birthday? Wow! How old are you now, 18?" Lily giggled as she swung their interlaced hands back and forth, rocking along on the balls of her feet. 

"No, silly, I'm only 13!" Both father and daughter took a seat at the bar, which nearly obscured Lily from your view entirely, considering how small she was.

In all honesty, you had expected her to be a _bit_ older because of her father's age, but you didn't want to go blurting something like that out to him. It would probably make Sebastian feel like a gruffy old man..

 

" _Only_ 13? Young lady, you are officially a teenager! And you know what teenagers get?" She tilted her head to the side confusedly, lifting a finger up to scratch at her cheek in thought.

You cut the birthday girl a big slice of strawberry shortcake and set it down in front of her, sticking a single babydoll pink wax candle in the top of it. Her eyes lit up immediately once she saw the huge slice of cake.

"A free piece of cake, for the birthday girl. You deserve it, sweetheart." After thanking you, Lily almost instantly began devouring the cake, picking the strawberry off the top of the mountain of frosting first and tossing it into her mouth.

 

"My daddy deserves a piece of cake too! He just cracked a case that no one else could." Despite her speaking with a mouthful of saccharine icing and cake, you could understand most of what she said.

"Is that so? I think your daddy deserves a piece of cake as well, Lily." You glanced over in his direction just in time to catch Sebastian throwing a heated look your way, an easily discernable look of arousal on his face. He more than likely was not fantasizing about a _real_ piece of cake...

"Hey, sweetheart. Could you go find a nice song on the jukebox?" Sebastian placed a few coins in Lily's outstretched hands, politely shooing her off to go change the music playing on the jukebox.

He turned his attention back to you, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning closer toward you until only you could hear what he was saying.

 

"Lily's going over to a friend's house for her birthday tonight... I was thinking maybe you could give me that piece of cake when she's gone."

"Mmhm, yes, daddy." The older man groaned outwardly, slowly covering his mouth to refrain from saying something scandalous that could possibly get you both in trouble.

Besides, there were still a few people in the diner. It would be slightly unprofessional to casually flirt with a father, even if he was currently gazing at you with bedroom eyes. Those light, hazel eyes of his never left your own even while he spoke, tongue darting out to wet his somewhat dry lips.

"Unless you want me to take you bent over this counter right this second and scar my daughter for life, I suggest you keep that 'daddy' thing to yourself." It was your turn to quirk an eyebrow now as you silently regarded the ex-detective with an incredulous expression. 

 

"Would you rather I call you _papi_?" _Goddamn_ , were you trying to kill this man? Hazel eyes darkened and narrowed into mere slits as he stared you down like some wild beast, an unmistakable twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

"You're playing with fire now, baby girl. I might just have to punish-" Sebastian shut his mouth immediately as Lily returned to her seat with only a nickel and a penny to spare, looking back and forth between the two of you questionably.

You said nothing, offering her a sweet smile upon her return. However, Seb wasn't smiling _at all_. From the accusatory look on his face, you could tell that he wasn't through with you...

 

 

The look said, " _this isn't over_ ". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!   
> (●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime 
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: detective-prince-akechi

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna continue this... Hngh


End file.
